


You’re all that I need

by myjiaer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss Johnten, Its basically jonten missing each other ft johnny being the best boyfriend, Kunten are bffs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned YuWin, established! johnten, i still can’t tag smh, mentioned doil, mentioned jaeyong, mentioned luwoo, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform, other ships only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjiaer/pseuds/myjiaer
Summary: Long Distance was hard, But Johnny and Ten made it work....





	You’re all that I need

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’ve been missing Johnten for really long now and I just really wanted to write this... kudos to my johnten gc for encouraging me to do this... I love you guys!! Please keep loving and supporting these babies!! Also... this is not proofread to excuse my errors please!!

Laying down on his bed, Ten heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a hard couple of weeks, from comeback performances, attending Fendi and Prada shows in Europe, and various other appearances, all of WayV were completely worn out, and wanted to do nothing except sleep. Ten was specially tired, because on top of all this, he had to keep learning and revising his Mandarin. At this point, he wanted to do nothing but to keep his “Mandarin for Beginners” books in the cupboard, and let sleep engulf him. The company had given them a couple of weeks off since they had basically been working hard since the beginning of the year, not even being able to spend New Years with their families, and after all these months, their work had paid off. Their debut album had been a huge success, and the Chinese and Global audience had really liked their music. They were nowhere near being number one, but it was a start. They knew that if they kept working this way, very soon they would make it big. 

Ten turned towards his nightstand and picked up his phone, unlocked it, and stared at his lockscreen wallpaper. It was a photo of him and Johnny, both shirtless, in a swimming pool. He had his legs wrapped around the older’s waist, and his arms around Johnny’s neck, while the older held his waist with his hands as he kissed Ten’s forehead. Ten had the biggest smile plastered on his face and Johnny’s face, though not to visible, was glowing with happiness. It was one of his favourite pictures, and although he was very open about their relationship, specially to the members, this was one of those moments that he wanted to keep to himself. He loved flaunting his oh so perfect boyfriend Johnny, but this particular moment was too special, to intimate for him to just show off. That’s why he kept it to himself, because except for himself, (and sometimes Johnny) nobody touched his phone.

Ten smiled to himself, reminiscing the memory. This was back when they had gotten off after Empathy promotions, and Johnny had secretly taken Ten to Hawaii for his post birthday surprise. They stayed there for only four days and although their trip was short, they made a lot of memories there, and Ten just wished he could turn back time and live those moments all over again. 

Speaking of the taller man, Ten missed him. Ten missed him like crazy. It was as if Ten was in a dark cave, and Johnny was his flashlight. Without him he was lost, and alone. He loved and cherished his WayV members a lot, but Johnny was something else to him. He gave Ten a sense of security, a sense of belonging, and even though he was physically not there, Ten knew that he was out there supporting him through everything, and he was doing the same for him. It had become harder and harder for them to communicate over the last couple of weeks, owing to them being in different continents, and timezones being a bitch. But even through all this, they found time to text each other, not anything much, just a couple of lines about how there day was, how much they missed each other, and a small i love you at the end. If you’d ask one of the members, they’d probably shrug it off, because Ten and Johnny were one of the touchiest and loudest couples in the group. So them saying I love you to each other was hardly a big deal. But only Ten and Johnny knew how much these words meant to them. It was like those three small words were filled with nothing pure, raw love and longing for each other, and that little phrase at the end of every message made up for all those miles between them. It was filled with so many unshed words and emotions, which only the two of them could decipher. 

There wasa little knock on Ten’s door. After a while it opened to reveal the figure of a tall, young boy. It was Yangyang. 

“Hi, Ten...” Yangyang said cheerfully. In front of the cameras, the eighteent year old always made sure to call him with honorifics, but here, behind all the cameras, Ten had allowed him to drop the honorifics. They were both foreigners, and had just a little more than four years of age difference and although in Korea that was a lot, it hardly mattered to Ten. 

“Hi baby....” Ten called Yangyang, urging him to sit beside him on the bed. “What’s up little one??”

“Hendery thought it would be a good idea if all of us watched a movie together... you want to join??”

“Yangyang, I would love to, but I’m so tired right now... plus I’m going to have to practice Mandarin tonight as well... sorry baby I can’t join today...” Ten sounded very apologetic. 

“Oh don’t worry it’s alright... we understand. In fact, forget about Mandarin for the night hyung... lets just wake up and start afresh tomorrow.. you try to sleep now okay?? I love you!!” Yangyang said, giving Ten a quick hug. 

“Ugh... why do I even need to learn Mandarin.... I can just keep you in my pocket and make you my personal translator.” Ten said with a pout. 

“Ten I already am your personal translator. Plus, you’re doing so well... you’ve already caught onto the language! Just a few more weeks and you’ll be as good as any of us. Now just take rest okay! I’ll talk to you in the morning!! Good night!!” Yangyang said, leaving the room, allowing Ten to think out loud again. But this didn’t last long. Presently, there was another knock on the door, and Kun entered. 

“Hey Kun, what’s going on??” Ten tried to sound as happy and cheerful as possible, trying to mask his tiredness and his sadness with his voice but to no avail. 

“Cut the crap Ten... I’ve known you for way too long for you to pull your fake happy voice on me. Come on... talk to me...” Ten said, sitting beside him on his bed, and running his hands through the shorter’s hair. 

“Kun... it’s nothing..”

“It’s about Johnny hyung, isn’t it??” 

“Kun seriously, I’m fine...”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

At this point, Ten knew that he couldnt hide it from Kun anymore. So he just decided to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. 

“It’s so unfair Kun... so many of us get to stay with their boyfriends... why not me?? Mark and Hyuckie are always together no matter what, Jaehyun and Taeyong literally NEVER keep their hands off each other, don’t even get me started with Doyoung and Taeil hyung... these are all my friends... and yet they get to stay with their boyfriends, be in the same unit, promote together, why not me?? Why do I have to be in a unit that promotes in a completely different country altogether, and for a few days that I’m actually in Korea, my boyfriend is on a World Tour... I mean... what are the odds??” Ten said dramatically, moving his hands around and shaking Kun. He finally dropped his head on Kun’s lap and scooted closer to his best friend, and although Kun couldn’t see his face, he knew that Ten was about to cry. 

“Come on Ten... look at me...” Kun said in a sugary sweet voice and although Ten knew that Kun was nice to everybody, this voice of his was very rare and reserved. He only used this to cheer up people he cared the most about, and although they were best friends, it still made Ten happy that Kun was using it on him.

Ten turned his head around so he was laying face up on Kun’s lap. He looked up at his best friend, and smiled at him. 

“Look Ten... all these people you named, they are all together, but what about the people who aren’t?? What about Xuxi and Jungwoo?? What about Yuta hyung and Sicheng? They are also away from each other right?? I know its upsetting and frustrating and although I really can’t feel what you’re going through. But this is the life we signed up for Ten. And we have to live it and make our peace with it. 

“But my and Johnny hyungs condition is so different from the others, Kun. Xuxi and Jungwoo both have an impeccable patience when it comes to being with each other, and as for Sicheng, he is a total tsundere, and Yuta hyung still loves him despite all that. Me and Johnny hyung are just... two simple people in love, and its really different for us.... we just want to be together... it’s not supposed to be this hard, is it??”

“Ten.... the point still is that they love their boyfriends as much as you love Johnny hyung okay.... Xuxi told me yesterday that it had been so long since he and Jungwoo had had a conversation which was longer than two minutes, because of clashing schedules and time difference. And as for Sicheng.... I don’t known what he gets from acting all tsundere... I saw him crying last night, hugging a framed picture of him and Yuta hyung.”

“Oh that little shit... why does he pretend to be such a Tsundere then??”

“The point is, Ten, we’re idols. We are supposed to be at the mercy of the public 24/7. I know its not fair, and I know that we are all human beings, but it’s the truth, its who we dreamed of becoming, and it’s who we are. You’re right, its not supposed to be this hard sweetie, but it is. You and Johnny hyung deserve to be with each other and deserve more time together than yall get but with our surroundings, its hard. But you love each other, right?? So you’re just going to have to keep fighting for your relationship, okay?? Long distance is hard, and neither of you signed up for this, but think of this as a test of your love. Be strong, and hold on. I know you and Johnny hyung, you guys are like soulmates. If there’s anyone who can pull it off, its you two. I trust you and Johnny hyung to get over this. Just hold on okay?? Before you know it, you guys will be back together. I know its hard, but I hate seeing you sad. You’re my best friend okay, and I don’t want to see you upset.” Kun finished his rant to see a teary eyed Ten looking straight at him. 

“Oh my god Kun you’re so sappy ew..” Ten joked, but Kun got quite offended. 

“The ONE time I try to be nice to your flat ass and you treat me like this. THIS is why Chenle is my favourite!!!” Kun said, making the same hand gestures Ten was making a while back. 

“No, screw the dreamies, everyone loves them, I am your favourite!!” Ten said, sitting up and hugging Kun. 

“And by the way, my ass not NOT FLAT!!” Ten said, a hint of complain in his voice, and Kun almost cooed. 

“Ten.. your ass is absolutely flat.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“How about we settle this right now, once and for all??”

“How??

Kun flipped out his phone from his pocket and dialled a phone number Ten knew all too well. There were a few rings before a familar voice picked picked up. 

“Hey Kun, what’s up??”

“Hi Doyoung!! Listen... Ten and I have a question for you...”

“If you are asking me for my Netflix password, then I am not giving it to you Ten!”

“Fuck off Doyoung, I don’t need to ask you for your Netflix password, I know you told Jeno, I can just blackmail him for it you know!!”

“Don’t touch my son!!” came Doyoung’s reply from the other like, causing the two to fall back on the bed with laughter. 

“As much fun I would have torturing Jeno while you sit in the US, not being able to do anything about it, we have a different question...”

“What is it?”

“Do I have a flat ass??”

“What?” It was clear from his voice that this was probably not even the last thing he was thinking that Ten would ask. 

“Do I have a flat ass??”

“You called me all the way from Korea to ask about your ass?”

“Yes, now just answer my question, Doie. Kun sayd I have a flat ass and I disagree. So your answer is going to be final.” 

“What the fuck Ten? I can’t believe you’d ask me that and Kun? I thought you still had a few functioning braincells but dear god what has Ten done to you??”

“Fuck of Doyoung, I came to ask you a question and I’m feeling quite attacked right now.”

“I don’t stare at your ass, Ten. Go ask Johnny hyung or someone??”

“Yeah we would, but he’d probably be really biased about Ten’s ass. Come on Doie... just answer the damn question and we’ll be gone.” Came Kun’s voice. 

“Ugh fine. You guys are lucky I like you. Ten, Kun is right, you have a flat ass. Goodnight.” 

“What the fuck Doie I DO NOT HAVE A FLAT ASS!!!”

“Yeah Ten, you do. Now if this conversation is over, I would like to go back to work.”

“Making out with Taeil hyung is not work!! Now I’m going to give you one more chance to answer this question Doie so MAKE SURE YOU ANSWER IT CORRECTLY. DO I HAVE A FLAT ASS OR NOT??”

“Yes Ten, you do.”

The conversation soon turned into Doyoung and Ten bickering and all Kun could do was laugh in the background, listening to his two friends being kids. After a while, they both got tired. 

“How about we ask the rest of the boys what they think?? They are all right here!!” Doyoung suggested, and Ten was on board. 

Doyoung put the phone on loudspeaker. 

“Hey guys, it’s Ten and Kun on the phone.” Doyoung shouted, and very soon all of them were saying hello to them, asking them how they were. They made small talk for sometime before Doyoung got back to the question. 

“Ten asked me if he had a flat ass, and he didn’t like my answer. So please give him an answer guys he’s been driving me crazy!!” Came Doyoung’s voice, and Ten couldnt help but chuckle. 

Jaehyun was the first one to answe the question.

“Yes Ten, your ass is flat, and there ain’t anything you can do about it!”

“Fuck off Jaehyun, you’re literally dating Taeyong hyung... you have no right to comment about anyone’s ass.”

The whole other side of the phone burst into laughter. Not even two seconds later, Jaehyun spoke up again. 

“Taeyong hyung’s ass is absolutely perfect, trust me, I KNOW.” 

“Ew ew ew TMI TMI Jaehyun please shut up..” Ten cringed. He could hear some “ewws” from the other side of the phone as well. 

“Well Ten, Jaehyun and Taeyong are currently doing some very questionable stuff on the couch, right in front of us, so if I can’t sleep tonight because of that, then that’s on you.” Taeil spoke up. 

“Ugh... these two are absolutely insufferable...” Ten thought to himself. 

“Ten hyung... your ass is fine... it’s definitely thicker than Taeyong hyung’s.” Donghyuck spoke up next. 

“Well thank you hyuckie, I’m glad atleast someone agrees with me....”

“Hyung... I said its fine... I never said it was thick..”

“My ass is better than yours, Hyuckie..”

“Oh please hyung... your ass wishes she were me...”

“Mark... ask your boyfriend to shut up...”

“Trust me Ten hyung... I’ve been asking him to do this for the last four years... it doesn’t really work..” came Mark’s exasperated sigh. 

Hyuck and Ten started bickering again, but nobody was surprised as this what they did almost everyday. After a while, Ten just got tired because that little devil had some very good comebacks up his sleeve, which Ten had no answer to. 

“I hate all of you... all your friendship cards are revoked. I’m hanging up... bye...” Ten made an offended face and cut the call, returning the phone to Kun, who just laughed a little, and rubbed circles on the younger’s back. 

“Well if it makes you any happier, your ass might be flat, but you are one of the sexiest men in this world, and people would be lucky to date you...” 

Ten looked Kun with his cute eyes, and before he could say anything, Ten’s phone rang. And Ten and Kun both knew who it was...

“I’ll give you both some privacy...” Kun said. Ten said a soft thank you to his best friend who smiled and quietly closed the door behind him as he went outside to sit with the rest of the group. Ten smiled as he swiped his screen, picking up the call. 

“Not even one second after Ten had put his phone near his ear, he heard a sugary sweet “Babyyyyy” from the other side...”

“Hi Johnny...” Ten whispered softly...

“You know I was just about to call you, but I thought you might be asleep... you’re getting a couple of weeks off, right?? I wish I was there right now.... so that we could’ve spent this whole time together...” 

“I know I know.... me too....” Ten sounded upset. 

“Tennie.. I can hear you being sad through the phone... is this because of the flat ass thing?? You know that I love every part of your body, INCLUDING your ass, and in my opinion, its perfect. You care about my opinion, right baby??”

“Yeah Johnny I do.... and it’s not about the ass joke... that was just me bickering... I know how to take a joke... I’m not mad about it..” Ten assured Johnny and the younger could literally hear the older heave a sigh of relief over the other line. 

“Then what is it baby?? Why are you so sad... come on.. talk to me...” 

“It’s just... I miss you...” Ten said sadly, and it took everything inside him to keep his composure and not burst into tears. 

Ten heard the other line shuffle, which meant that Johnny was sitting down to have a proper conversation about this, which meant that they had entered a sensitive territory.... both Ten and Johnny had to be very careful about their words now...” 

“Baby... I miss you too... but you know this is not in my hands, right??” Johnny sighed. 

“I know I know.... its neither of ours fault its just that... I haven’t seen you in so long, and we try to keep contact every day and I love you and I know you love me but that doesn’t change the fact that we haven’t even been in the same continent for months and I just... I know this is our dream but sometimes I really feel like I’m losing you hyung...” Ten couldnt stop his tears this time... and soon he was a crying mess. 

“Hey Ten Baby... listen to me... concentrate on my voice okay... you could never lose me baby, never. I’m yours, and you’re mine. I know that long distance is frustrating, but we’re idols, and our lives and relationship are different from any regular couple. I miss you so much Ten, and sometime I just want to leave everything and run to you and hold you again, but I can’t. And neither can you. This is our dream Ten, and I want us to achieve it together. We’ve come so far, we just can’t give up now, can we??”

“I’d never give up on you Johnny... you’re the love of my life and I can’t imagine living a life without you in it... but I just... wish it were easier, you know... where you and i we’re together, we would sleep on the same bed, share one blanket, and you’d let me trace little patterns on your arm.... I miss that...”

“Ten, we aren’t trainees anymore. I know you would love to have that back... but would you really be willing to trade what you have now for that??”

“N-no...” Ten said weakly. 

“Baby.... I love you more than anything else in this world. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you, and trust me, I don’t want to. I wake up every day and send you a good morning message because knowing that you are there somewhere, always wishing for good stuff for me is enough to keep me going. I go on stage and dance my heart out because I know that somewhere out there you will go on twitter, find out my fancams and watch them, and I want you to be proud of my dancing. Every night before I go to sleep.... I send you that I love you, because knowing that you’ll text me back with an “I love you too...” is enough for me to know that we can do this.... our love is strong, and we can overcome this together... we can do this Ten... I know we can...”

“Johnny baby...I.... I love you so much and I know that we are strong enough and we can do this... I just.. wish it was easier on us you know..?”

“I know I know... but sometimes it’s just what it is, and we have to make our peace with that. We’re away for so long but look at the bright side... when we finally do see each other again next week... there will be so much for us to talk about.... to share with each other, and that’s what I love most about us Ten.... the way we can go on and on and on talking for days without ever getting bored...”

“I love that about us too.... I can’t wait to see you Johnny... I can’t wait to hold you again, and to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am... in person.”

“And I can’t wait to hear the new Mandarin words you learnt, Ten...”

“I miss you baby... see you soon....”

“Miss you too baby... I can’t wait...”

Johnny and Ten kept making small talk for a while, stuff here and there. At one point, Yuta came into Johnny’s room, asking if he could borrow his laptop. He said a small hi to Ten, and then left the room wordlessly. 

“You know Ten... you and I are here talking about how hard long distance is... but Yuta hyung’s state is even worse. Imagine having a tsundere boyfriend.... I’d seriously kill myself..” Johnny chuckled. 

“Well.... Yuta hyung might be happy to know that last night Kun saw a certain someone crying, hugging Yuta hyung’s photo... Ten said, an evil smirk on his face...”

“No shit?? Yuta hyung is gonna go crazy when he hears this.”

The two spent some more time talking, till it was time for Johnny to leave for another schedule. They both said their goodbyes and I love you’s, and after they kept the call, they couldn’t wait to be back in each other’s arms. Long distance was hard, but they knew they could make it work... 

“Ten was not that sleepy, and from the faint sounds coming from outside his room, he figured that the rest were still watching the movie. He went outside to see Xiaojun and Hendery all cuddled up on the couch, watching th movie attentively, while Xuxi has passed out on the floor, arms and legs scattered everywhere. Kun was sitting on the other couch, watching the movie, with a sleeping Yangyang on his lap. Seeing Ten, he called him to sit beside him, and put an arm around his shoulder. 

“So.. did you guys talk??” Kun whispered, ot wanting to wake up any of the kids. 

“Yeah we did...” Ten whispered back. 

“So, everything okay??”

“I still miss him... but don’t worry, everything is okay... he’s coming back next week... so atleast we’ll have a week to ourselves...”

Kun didn’t say anything more. He just put an arm around Ten and got back to watching the movie. A few moments passed before Ten spoke up again..

“God... look at the dorm, all quiet.... its so nice and peaceful I didn’t know that the kids were even capable of being this quiet..”

“I know right...” Kun sighed. “These few rare moments of peace and quiet feel so nice... I wish this could last forever... then my job would be so much easier...”

Well forever was an exaggeration, but Kun really did wish that the peace and quiet would last for some more time. Because not even two minutes lter, Sicheng came out of his room screaming, waking everyone up. 

“OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU SNITCHES TOLD YUTA HYUNG ABOUT THE PHOTO THING?? I KNEW I COULDNT TRUST YOU GUYS I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU RUINED MY TSUNDERE IMAGE IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!”

Ten just laughed heartily. He had a perfect group, and a man like Johnny... and he was happy. It was all that he needed anyway....

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve come till here, then I’d love to know how you found this!! Leave me a comment and a kudos if you liked it!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> Talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/myjiaer_)  
> or on[ curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/myjiaer_)  
> 


End file.
